Harry X
by sexybitchxoxoxo
Summary: A new world, new adventure, and new people. Harry is about to get the times of his life.


_**Hey y'all this story was made up by my friends and I when we were bored. We decided to come up with this story to burn some times and somehow we got really into it, wink in many different ways, but in the end decided to continue with the story because we had so much 'fun' writing it.**_

_**Anyway, we were kind of running out of names of pokegirls and different types so if you have any good ideas on some pokegirl names please let us know in reviews. It would be much appreciated. Take care everyone.

* * *

**_

"Wow, who knew that falling through the veil, would bring me to such a beautiful place," said Harry whistling.

Harry Potter was the quite possible the strongest wizard that lived since Merlin and like his mentor before him he was quite eccentric. Not even falling through the veil and ending up in a new world where he would possible never seeing his friends again bothered him at all. So here, he was walking around with a grin while he whistled a catchy tune.

Harry had been walking for about two hours now and he had finally reached a stream and decided to take a rest for a bit. Just as he was about to sit down he heard yelling and decided to go investigate it. He didn't have to go far before he found himself watching two female creatures fighting.

"Ok, things just got weird so I better find out exactly goes on in this world," said Harry before magic swirled around him and he slammed his hand on the ground. What he was doing was seeking knowledge about this world by directly communicating with the planet. In an instant, he learned all about this world and damn was he surprised at what he learned. He didn't want to have to cause any trouble or stand out so much so it looked like he would be getting his first couple of pokegirls.

"Hey, Dratitini and Dewthong, look over here," said Harry yelling at the two pokegirls to get there attention. Both pokegirls turned to face Harry and he could only stare in shock at the beauty of the feral pokegirls.

Dratitini had smooth blue skin that seemed to shine and sparkle. Her breasts were about a large B-cup with perfect pink nipples that seemed to point at you. She had a perfectly bald pussy and seemed to be naturally wet and lubricated. Dratitini was about 5'5", had beautiful silky blue hair that went down to her shoulders, and had crystal ocean blue eyes with a heart-shaped face. Harry also found her tail to be extremely enticing as it sways from her perfectly round ass.

Dewthong was about 5'7" with creamy white skin and a heart-shaped face as well. She had long flowing white hair that reached all the way down to her waist. Her chest was smaller then Dratitini's, but her nipples were much larger and were a darker shade of pink. Harry was also enticed by her tail as well, but he also enjoyed looking at her long smooth legs. Just like with Dratitini her pussy was bald and was naturally wet due to her water type nature.

"I can see why people become trainers if they get to have sex with beautiful creatures like these on a daily basis," said Harry before dodging the attacks from the feral pokemon. Harry knew he had to beat them up, but he didn't want to hurt either of the pokegirls because he just wasn't a violent man. He hastily erected a large shield to block the ice beam and bubble beam from the pokegirls. He then launched to balls of pure magic at the pokegirls so fast that they didn't have anytime to dodge and took a direct hit.

Harry released his shield and went to check on the girls. He saw they were both knocked unconscious and quickly bound there arms and petrified there legs. He then enervated both of them and so that they would realize whom their master was. He then got down near Dewthong and started to massage her breasts. He used magic to make his fingertips be able to stimulate her to the highest pleasure while he massaged her breasts. Dewthong started to arch her back and moan like crazy. Her pussy was dripping wet with her juices. Harry then spread her legs open and got his head between her legs and started to slowly lick the outside of her pussy. Once again, he pumped magic through the tip of his tongue causing her to orgasm right as he licked her clit. He lapped up her juices and loved the way she tasted. He then started to eat her out by sticking his tongue deep inside her, which caused her to writhe around and pant heavily. Swirling his tongue inside her pussy, squeezing, and pinching her nipples caused her to cum again.

Harry got up and took off all his clothes so that he was now standing naked with a huge erection. Dewthong looked at his 12-inch cock with eyes full of lust and desire. He then positioned himself between her legs and started to enter her slowly. Dewthong groaned at the huge thing penetrating her and grimaced slightly in pain as he broke past her barrier and continued to enter her. Harry finally entered her completely and couldn't believe how tight she was. He then started to pump into her slowly causing the both of them to moan in pleasure. His thrust started to become faster and harder and Dewthong's legs were spread as wide as possible. He used his magic to increase her pleasure during the whole thing causing Dewthong to cum multiple times. Finally, Harry released cum inside her , which caused a huge orgasm to come forth from Dewthong and she ended up passing out from the pleasure. Harry pulled out of her with his cock still hard and moved over to his next target.

Dratitini watched the whole thing, but her feral nature just grew angrier at seeing what happened. Harry calmly walked over to her before spreading her legs wide as well and started to finger Dratitini. He started off using two fingers, but soon started using four while he sucked on each of her nipples. He was once again using magic on his fingers and tongue to increase the pleasure coursing through the pokegirl and Dratitini cum in record time. After Dratitini came down from her high, she noticed Harry about to enter his cock into her pussy and tried to fight back one last time. Harry grabbed the tail of Dratitini, which was about to rip his cock off. Harry just stared down at Dratitini before flipping the pokegirl on her stomach and rammed his cock into her ass. Dratitini cried out in pain and tears streamed down her face as Harry relentlessly thrust his huge cock all the way into her ass. Harry didn't want to do it, but knew he needed to assert the dominant role.

Dratitini continued to cry even after Harry pulled out of her ass. Her chest was bruised from him pounding her into the ground and her ass was burning with pain. Harry finally decided to have mercy and slowly entered himself into her pussy, while using his magic to increase her pleasure to the max. A few thrust later Dratitini was trying to meet him thrust for thrust as he slammed into her while his hands played with her huge chest. Just like Dewthong, Dratitini came multiple times before Harry came himself and caused her to have a huge orgasm as he did and she passed out from the overload of pleasure.

One would think Harry would be tired after all that, but he could've gone on for hours if he truly wanted to. His magic kept him energized and since he had so much of it he rarely ever got tired. He put his clothes back on and lay down to watch the sky as he waited for his new pokegirls to wake up. Before they woke up though, Harry cast a charm that would allow them to know how to speak because he really didn't want to bother them with teaching them like every other trainer had to.

It was nighttime when both pokegirls started to wake up and they found themselves free to move. They both got up before looking at each other.

"Where is master?" asked Dewthong.

"I'm over here girls," said Harry waving at the girls. Dewthong and Dratitini rushed over to Harry, whom was sitting near a small fire, and each sat on either side of him.

"Here you two go, have some fish. I don't know whether you liked it raw or cooked so I cooked some while the other is raw," said Harry putting down a plate in front of each girl. Both smiled at him before grabbing a fish and eating until they were full. Ten minutes later both ate all they could and Harry banished the rest for a later time.

"Thank you for the food master," said Dratitini before leaning on his shoulder content.

"Yes, thank you," said Dewthong leaning on his other shoulder.

"I'm sorry for raping you both," said Harry sighing. The girls just gave him a weird look because in this world there were different rules.

"I enjoyed it master," said Dewthong giving Harry a seductive smile.

"Yes, and I'm sorry for trying to hurt you. Please forgive me master," said Dratitini rubbing her body against his. Harry just smirked before shaking his head.

"Calm down girls, if you help me out tomorrow I'll let you both do whatever you want," said Harry much to the two pokegirls delight. Harry then conjured some clothes for the girl and told them to put it on. The girls obediently obeyed and got dressed. He had to restrain himself from ripping off their clothes that they just put on when he got a good look at them.

Dewthong was wearing some very short, ripped jean shorts that showed off plenty of leg and her ass from the back. She also had on a sleeveless shirt that showed plenty of cleavage, lower stomach, and meshed her chest together tightly. Dratitini was wearing the same outfit except she had a light blue shirt instead of a white shirt like Dewthong. It seemed the girls noticed Harry's lustful look and started to strike some provocative poses. Harry was glad that they were still under the daze from just being tamed otherwise they could've done a lot more to tease him.

After calming down his hormones, Harry conjured a pokedex, and scanned both girls to see how powerful they were. He was surprised to find that both girls were actually petty powerful, even Dratitini who was still in her first stage. If Harry had to estimate what level they were at, he would say that Dewthong was at level 45 and Dratitini was at level 30, but still hadn't evolved. Dratitini wasn't to far off from evolving though so Harry wasn't too concerned about it.

"I'm going to cast a spell on both of you to help make you both stronger. Is that ok with you both?" asked Harry.

"Whatever you want master," said the girls still in the daze from being tamed. Harry just smirked before waving his hand over both girls who were now sitting at his side. They both fell to the ground before they struggled to stand back. He had just made the gravity around the girls heavier in order to increase their strength and speed. Once they got out of their daze, they were going to hate him, which caused Harry to smile because it would bring out their true personalities.

"I'm sorry I'll wait until we start training before I do this since you're both still in a daze," said Harry waving his hands again and the girls relaxed with the weight all gone.

"Now let's go to sleep, we have a lot of work to do tomorrow," said Harry conjuring a very large sleeping bag knowing that the girls would want to sleep with him. He then got in the bag with both girls curling up on either side of him.

* * *

**Break**

It had been two weeks since Harry had arrived in this new world and he could honestly say he was having the time of his life. Of course, having to sex-driven pokegirls could be a major factor why, but no matter the reason, he was still enjoying his time. Dratitini had evolved and was now a Dratitnair and was even more beautiful then she was before. She had grown two inches and her breasts were now mid-C cup. Her tail had also grown longer and sleeker, and the things she could do with it never ceased to turn on Harry.

The only things that Harry was having trouble avoiding were poke battles. He had fought in a few and he just couldn't stand watching his girl getting hurt or watching them hurt others. The girls were putting their lives in danger just so someone could prove how good of trainer they were and it sickened him. Of course, there are many girls who fight to get stronger, but Harry felt there were better ways to proof ones strength so he had been going around saying he was a pokegirl breeder. It seemed to work, but he knew that it wouldn't last for long until some of the more evil organizations heard of his girls power and started to come after him. He knew if they did, he would be forced to use his magic out in public to protect his girls and himself.

'Oh well, worry about it when it happens,' thought Harry with a smile.

"Thinking of anything I would be interested in master?" said Dewthong rubbing up against him as they walked.

"Oh, count me in too," smirked Dratitnair. Harry just smirked at how the girl's personalities developed after being tamed. Dewthong was a very sexually active girl who loved to tease Harry at every possible moment. She was a very carefree and fun loving girl and Harry loved having her around. Dratitnair was just as sexually active as Dewthong, but when she teased Harry, it was more subtle. She was a very thoughtful and protective pokegirl, but like with Dewthong, Harry loved having her around as well.

"I'm afraid I wasn't thinking of that sorry, but we just fooled around a couple of hours ago aren't you ever satisfied?" said Harry pretended to feel offended.

"You always satisfy me, but it seems you are never tired and full satisfied," said Dewthong letting how hurt she felt at not being able to satisfy Harry fully show.

"She is right master; you do never seem to be worn out. You always are able to work us until we can't stand or pass out while you never seem to be even tired for all that long," said Dratitnair with a frown. Harry sighed knowing he would have to tell the girls the truth eventually. He waved his hand and erected a very strong ward around the area surrounding them.

"Girls, I think it is time you know how powerful I really am," said Harry. The girls both looked at him confused before they started to feel power radiating off Harry. They were amazed at how much power was coming off him and could actually see that air around him become saturated in his and start to ripple. The part that amazed them most was that it kept getting stronger and didn't look like it was going to stop anytime soon.

"I am the most powerful wizard in my generation. My magic reserves are so large that my body is recharged by it constantly. I don't even need to sleep it is just something I choose to do. It is almost impossible for me to wear myself out. I would need a very large harem of girls to wear me out if you want to wear me out through sex," said Harry before powering down. Harry was worried the girls would be saddened by this news, but was surprised at the grins he saw on their faces, before they walked up to him seductively and started to rub up against him.

"Girls, what are you thinking?" asked Harry trying to control himself.

"If you need more girls you should have just said so," said Dew.

"Yes, now that we know, we will have to capture you some more girls to help please you master," said Dratitnair before running her hands down his well-chiseled chest.

"You two will never stop will y'all?" said Harry with a smile.

"Never, at least not until we finally able to fully satisfy you," said Dewthong before massage his cock through his pants. Harry put his fingers to both girls' foreheads and sent a jolt of magic through them, which instantly caused both girls to scream in pleasure as they experienced a mind-blowing orgasm. He sent another jolt just so he could watch their juices overflow and run down both their legs before he removed his fingers from the girl's foreheads.

"That should keep you both satisfied for a bit," laughed Harry causing both girls to try to glare at him for what he did. They finally stopped shaking from the orgasm and regained their ability to speak coherently.

"I hate when you do that, I would much prefer the real thing," said Dewthong.

"Why must you always torture us master," said Dratitnair.

"Oh I do it because I love hearing you two moan out in pleasure and see your juices flow down your legs in rivers," said Harry before kissing each of his girls and walking off laughing. Both girls blushed before they regained their composure and caught back up with their master.

Harry and his girls traveled for another two hours before they decided to take a break and eat some lunch. The girls waited for Harry to conjure a variety of food for them to eat before taking a seat on the ground and picking some food that they liked to eat. As they started to eat there, was some rustling in the bushes near then and Dewthong and Dratitnair instantly got in a defensive stance. Harry wasn't worried at all and just watched as a small cat like pokegirl came out of the bushes.

"A Moanth, a small cat pokegirl that is very loyal to its owners, but fiercely aggressive to those it considers to be a threat," said the pokedex that Harry pulled out. Harry got a good look at the pokegirl and could honestly say that even though it looked no older then a 9-11 year old girl it was highly attractive and sexy (just picture a mithra, except around 4'8" tall). The pokegirl just gave the trio a curious look while Dewthong and Dratitnair were still growling at the pokegirl.

"Stand down girls, she is just hungry," said Harry before tossing the pokegirl a fish that he conjured. Dewthong and Dratitnair relaxed and sat back down, but still kept an eye on the pokegirl. Harry just smirked at their behavior and went back to eating. He didn't get to eat much because he felt something rubbing against his side and looked down to see the cat pokegirl rubbing up against him while purring.

"Very sneaky aren't you? Got right past my girls without them noticing," laughed Harry before petting the cat pokegirl causing it to moan in pleasure. Harry just laughed at the expression on his girl's faces at not seeing the cat pokegirl get close to their master before they could do anything harry bound them and forced them to watch what was happened.

The cat girl rolled over her back and spread her legs so that Harry could pet her between her legs.

"She was a lot easier to catch then you two weren't you my little kitten?" said Harry with a smirk before he started to rub the kitten's pussy. The girl started to moan and buck her hips into his hand, which cause Harry to smirk. He then lowered his head and started to suck on her tiny nipples, which caused the girl to start to moan loudly. The girl soon was screaming in pleasure from a orgasm from the stimulation Harry's hand provided her.

The cat girl soon recovered and tackled Harry to the ground and ripped off his clothes. Soon Harry was only in his boxers, but those were soon discarded and the pokegirl started to slowly massage Harry's cock. It didn't take long before he was hard and fully erect. The girl's hands were too small so she had to use both hands to jack him off. The girl was inexperienced, but she was a fast learner. Before Harry knew it he felt her licking the head of his cock softy. Harry groaned at the feel of her tongue and gently grabbed the back of the girl's head and had her take it into her mouth. The girl tried to take it in, but her mouth wasn't big enough and she only able to take in the head and a couple of inches before she started to gag. Harry found it incredibly sexy seeing the girl trying to take all his cock in and started to leak pre-cum. The girl started to greedily suck as she tasted his cum. Harry started to bob her head forcing her to take in as much of his cock as possible before he erupted in her mouth. He watched as she tried to swallow all of his cum, but she failed and had to release her hold and he ended up cuming all over her face and chest, which turned him on even more.

The girl started to tear up and not being to swallow of his cum, but Harry picked her up and started to wipe away her tears. Once she calmed down, he positioned himself at her entrance before he slowly started to enter her. The girl winced in pain as Harry entered half his cock into her and didn't put anymore then that because he knew he could permanently hurt her if he did. Harry loved how tight the girl was, that it was hard to control himself from cumin right away from the grip her pussy had on his cock. He used his magic to make her feel immense pleasure instead of pain and soon was pumping in and out of the girl at a fast and hard past. For the next thirty minutes, Harry pumped into the pokegirl making her cum multiple times before he exploded in her causing her to have a huge orgasm making her pass out from the pleasure as well.

'Even in my world, girls always passed out after I came. It must be my magic that causes an overflow of stimulation when I cum, causing my partner to feel an explosion of stimulus knocking them out,' thought Harry before gently laying his new pokegirl down.

He turned to check on his other two pokegirls and what he saw made him smirk. Dewthong and Dratitnair seemed to have broken out of his binding spell and instead of interrupting him and decided to work off their tension with each other. He found them with their legs interlocked and rubbing their pussies against each other's. They were both sweating profusely and screaming in pleasure, and Harry just sat down, watched the two girls, and enjoyed the show. Soon both girls were screaming in ecstasy as they both had their orgasms at the same time. The girls fell on their backs exhausted, but extremely satisfied. Harry decided that he need more release so he walked over to the girls and started to take them both.

A few hours later before the sun, Harry was eating some food while his girls rested. All that sex had worked up his appetite and he decided to chow down while he waited for his girls to awake. Surprisingly, the first girl to wake up was his new pokegirl, which he had decided to call kitten.

"Hello my kitten would you like some food?" asked Harry handing the girl some food. The girl nodded her head before sitting down in his lap and started to eat some of the food that was available.

"Good master," said Kitten before snuggling into Harry's chest and continuing to eat. Harry just smiled before he went back to eating himself. A few minutes later his two other girls awoke and took a seat on each side of him before grabbing something to eat as well. He was surprised they didn't say anything about having his new pokegirl on his lap, but wasn't going to start anything if they didn't say anything.

The group finished eating and it was nighttime, but they were all full energized.

"Well, since we are all rested let's get going," said Harry banishing everything to the amusement of Kitten whom was awed at what he did. Harry would have explained it to her, but she was still in a daze from her taming and wouldn't remember what he said, so he was forced to wait until it passed.

"Master, we must not travel at night," pleaded Dewthong before Dratitnair hit her on the arm.

"Did you already forget how powerful our master is?" said Drat.

"Don't worry Dew, I promise no harm will come to any of you," said Harry before conjuring some clothes on Kitten and then walking off with his girls hurrying to follow him.

It was a beautiful night with a full moon and the sky full of stars that just illuminated the sky. Harry doubted that they would be bothered by any feral pokegirls on such a beautiful night.

* * *

**Break**

It had been three weeks since the night Harry got Kitten and since then he had acquired two more pokegirls to his collection. The first he got was a sextails that he called Rose because of her red fur and tails. Rose was about 5'4", had long flowing red hair with cute little fox ears, and was very filled out. She had double D size breasts that had very large areolas and nipples that pointed straight at you. Like Kitten, she was covered in a soft coat of fur, except her nine tails that swayed behind her, which were covered in a much fluffier coat of fur. Rose was also very good at using all of her tails to pleasure the other girls when Harry was busy with another girl.

The fifth pokegirl that Harry had acquired was a psychic pokemon, Gardvoyeur. Gardvoyeur was the tallest of his pokegirls being 5'8 and she had long flowing, silky light, green hair. All the pokegirls he had were in very good shape and had slim bodies, but Gardvoyeur had an amazing figure that put the others to shame. She was the picture of an hourglass and all the other pokegirls were slight jealous of her figure. Gardvoyeur also had the same size bust as Dewthong, but do to her great figure she had a much rounder and firm ass then the others as well. She also had a very nice tan and the skimpy clothes she wore showed off her flawless skin. Harry could honestly say that he never found himself bored with his girls around.

"Master, why do you coddle her so much?" asked Gardvoyeur.

"Because she is so cute," said Harry who started to tickle Kitten who was laughing like crazy and begging him to stop.

"Just leave it be Gardy, and let the master do as he wants," said Rose.

"I just think he should be a little more serious with her is all. She needs to learn that life isn't all about fun," said Gardvoyeur.

"I'll remember that next time you wish to go dancing at night with the moon shining down on us," said Harry giving Kitten a piggyback ride. Gardvoyeur just blushed heavily at that and kept her silence from that point on.

"Moonlight dancing heh? I'm sure you enjoyed that," said Rose with a knowing smirk. The other girls smiled as well because Harry always seemed to know what they enjoyed or liked most and found a way to give it to them.

"Master will I ever become as strong as you?" asked Kitten.

"Hmm, well you already pretty powerful and with all the training you all do on a daily basis I think you will grow to be very powerful," replied Harry.

"Yes, but I want to be as powerful as you," said Kitten.

"Why is that my little kitty?" asked Harry curious.

"So I can protect you like you protect all of us. I want to be able to protect my master instead of needing to be protected by him," said Kitten. Harry was surprised by how serious she was being and noticed that all his other girls seemed to have some reaction at what she said. Harry turned to so that he would be looking directly at Kitten and replied.

"You and the others do more for me then you can imagine. You have all saved my soul and for that I am eternally in debt to all of you," said Harry with a haunted look in his eyes. The other girls caught the look and couldn't help, but feel curious at what happened to him in the past.

"Come on, I want to get to the next town before nightfall," said Harry.

"You just want to screw that town's Nurse Joy don't you master?" said Dewthong with a smirk, which caused all the other girls to laugh at the memory.

"I'll have you know that she came onto me," said Harry indignantly. Once again, the girls broke out laughing before Dratitnair calmed down and said something.

"Yes, she definitely came onto you. In fact, I believe you made her cum onto you many times before you left her," said Dratitnair giggling with the others.

"Ok, ok you all done having your fun?" asked Harry.

"Aw, master we were just teasing you. You're not mad at us are you?" whispered Dewthong before she and the other girls started to rub up against him.

"You girls will be the death of me," grumbled Harry before breaking free of the girls. All the girls just pouted before catching up with him and continuing with their game of teasing their master.

The group didn't get far before a bunch of bandits came out the woods and blocked their path. Harry gently put Kitten down and stepped in front of the girls hoping to avoid a battle.

"Hello, what can I do for you gentlemen?" asked Harry with a smile. This caused the men to laugh before they started to threaten.

"You can help us by giving us all your pokegirls," said the Leader with a grin.

"Yeah, how about this instead," said Harry before launching five stunning spells at the men. They had never seen anyone do such an attack, and their shock caused them to forget to dodge and they were hit dead on.

"Pathetic," said Gardvoyeur.

"Come on I want you to release their pokegirls while I cast a charm on them that will make sure they never do another evil thing again without repercussions," said Harry walking over to the fallen men. The girls followed him and gathered all the pokeballs from each guy before bring them over to Harry. He had just finished casting the charm on all the bandits when hi girls came up to him carrying the pokeballs of the bandits.

"Ha-ha, never mind releasing these girls I have a better idea," said Harry before tapping each ball and banishing back to their owners. Harry just smirked before signaling to the girls that it was time to go.

"What did you do master?" asked Kitten before climbing onto Harry's back and wrapping her arm's around his neck.

"Yes, I am curious to what you did as well master," said Gardvoyeur.

"Oh, let's just say when the next time they use their pokegirls that they may not be so cooperative," laughed Harry.

"I do so love when you do such bad things," said Rose running her hands down his chest.

"I'll make sure to give you some rough treatment tonight then," said Harry with a smirk causing Rose to moan in anticipation.

"Can I get treated rough as well master?" asked Kitten innocently.

"Sure you can, my little kitten," said Harry sending a jolt of magic through her causing her to shudder in pleasure.

"Master did you have to do that? You know how sensitive I am to your magic," said Gardvoyeur who felt her psychic sense overload causing her to have her own orgasm. Harry just grinned, but kept silent and enjoyed watching Gardvoyeur's juices run down her legs and feels the juices from Kitten's run down his back.

"So cruel master," meowed Kitten before resting her head on Harry's shoulder. Kitten was still very young, so her body could only take so much stimulation even for a pokegirl, before it overwhelmed her.

"Come on girls, I still want to get to the next town before nightfall," said Harry before picking up the pace.

"Master, will you ever enter us in a gym battle or tournament?" asked Drat.

"Tell the truth, I don't really like to see you all get hurt, but if you wish to battle, I will enter a few gym battles so that you can," said Harry.

"I would like to test my strength every now and then," said Dratitnair. All the other girls even Kitten nodded their heads in agreement to wanting to test their strength.

"I guess I will enter into some gym battles every now and then so that you all may see how much stronger you have become," said Harry causing all the girls to give him a quick kiss in thanks.

"Yeah, yeah, but just know if I see any of you about to get seriously hurt I will interfere," said Harry giving them all a stern look.

"Yes master," they all replied.

"Good, oh well what do you know, there is the town just up ahead," said Harry pointing at the town ahead of them.

"Any reason why you are so anxious to get to this town master?" asked Gardvoyeur.

"I've been curious of that myself, master," said Dewthong while massaging Rose's breasts. His girls tended to feel up on each other from time to time in order to tease each other.

"I like being within civilization because there is always so much to learn. I just grew a love for learning new things once I came in touch with the elements and gained my full power. I don't know I just can't explain how finding new things excites me," said Harry sheepishly before running his hands through his hair.

"I understand what you mean; I also love learning new things. It's one of the reasons why you had such an easy time taming me from my feral state. I could sense that you would be able to teach me many things and even though I was feral, I always did enjoy finding new things," said Gardvoyeur.

"Really, because I thought the reason you were so easily tamed was because you and Rose were so busy eating each other out that you didn't have it in you to fight back when master came up behind you both and gave you the fucking of your lives," said Dratitnair with a huge smirk causing both Rose and Gardvoyeur to smile at the memory.

"That too, but you all know it is more then that," said Gardvoyeur with a satisfied smile.

"It is true, most trainers have to do a lot more to gain there pokegirls respect then just a good fucking," said Dratitnair.

"Master just has an aura that makes people instantly flock to him," said Rose whom was moaning from Dewthong's ministrations.

"I didn't realize that, that sure is interesting to know," said Harry.

"You know most feral pokegirls fight with other pokegirls and not have sex with each other. How come you and Gardvoyeur were fucking instead of fighting," asked Dewthong talking to Rose whom as having trouble breathing as Dewthong used her tail to masturbate her.

"I am a fox type pokegirl and like other animal types, I do go into heat every now and then. Gardvoyeur being psychic wasn't able to block the lustful thoughts in my mind and it gave me the chance to trap and use her to satisfy some of my desires," said Rose before screaming in pleasure due to having an orgasm.

"Yes, I was recently evolved as well and hadn't developed a good control over my increase in psychic power like have now. Her lust was so great that it just consumed me and I felt what she desired," said Gardvoyeur.

"Interesting, glad you have your power under control or you would no doubt be screwing me and the other girls at every chance, due to all of their thoughts and mine own," laughed Harry.

"Makes me regret having my power under control sometimes," said Gardvoyeur with a smirk before swaying her hips to show off her beautifully sculpted ass to Harry.

"Keep that up and I might have to reward you," said Harry with a smirk at how Gardvoyeur's eyes lit up at being rewarded.

"We are now entering the town, do you wish to put us in our pokeballs master?" asked Dratitnair.

"Only if you want me to," said Harry. Dratitnair didn't like being around humans much so she said she would like to go back into her pokeball until later. Harry complied and recalled her, but none of the other girls wished to go back so he left them out. The one thing didn't like was how most people looked down upon pokegirls and treated them like dirt. That was probably the reason that Drat didn't like to be outside her pokeball, because she didn't like being looked down upon and Harry couldn't blame her. He would make it up to her later to show that he didn't look down upon her.

'I'm getting so attached to these girls. I was fool to think I go blend into this world like other trainers and not get attached to the girls. How will I be able to let them go when it comes time to return back to my own world?' thought Harry grimly. Unknown to Harry, Gardvoyeur had noticed some of his thoughts, but not all of it.

'What troubles you so master?' thought Gardvoyeur curiously.

* * *

**Break**

"Use hydro pump," said Harry. Dratitnair launched a powerful blast of water at the Tyrannatits that she was battling. Tyrannatits took a direct hit and was blasted backwards into a tree by the powerful water attack. The pokegirl got up slowly, but before it regained her balance, Dratitnair nailed her with a powerful tail whip right across her huge chest. Tyrannatits were named for the giants breasts they possessed and they were very sensitive so when it got hit with the tail whip across her chest she felt double the damage. Dratitnair looked at the fallen pokegirl and was pleased she was able to beat the pokegirl without taking to much damage herself.

"Return Tyrannatits," said the pokegirl's trainer.

"Good battle," said Harry extending his hand out to the boy he battled.

"Yeah, maybe we will meet again someday in the future," said the boy shaking his hand.

"I'll look forward to it," said Harry before walking away.

It had been two weeks since Harry had last been in a town and he had been in quite a few battles so that his pokegirls could see how much stronger they had become. He was quite surprised by how powerful they had become and was proud of all there progress. The battling also helped him see what each girl needed to approve on so it worked out well for all parties involved. Harry didn't get to think more on the subject when he felt Drat rubbing up against him. Battles never failed to turn his pokegirls extremely on and he knew he would be having plenty of fun with his girls tonight.

"You did good Drat," said Harry proud. Dratitnair smiled at the praise and snuggled closer to his side as they walked on. Harry didn't let all his girls out anymore because it only seemed to attract trouble if he had too many of his girls out at once, so he only had allowed two out at a time. At night, though he let them all out though because he knew how much they liked to sleep near him and he wouldn't deny them that.

"I have something that I want to show you and the others later tonight," said Harry.

"Oh, what is it?" asked Drat curious.

"You'll just have to wait until tonight. I hope you all will like it, because it took quite awhile for me to get everything perfect," said Harry.

"Master, whatever you got for us I'm sure we will love," said Drat with a smile.

"I hope so, I really wanted to do something nice for you all for what you all to do for me," said Harry.

"Master, why do you always have that haunted look in your eyes whenever you are looking up at the sky," asked Drat worried.

"I am just remembering the past is all, no need to be worried," said Harry with a fake smile on his face.

"You don't fool any of us with that smile master, but we will wait until you are ready to tell us," said Drat before laying her head back on his arm.

"Thank you and I promise to tell you all someday," said Harry with an actual smile this time.

* * *

**Break**

It was nighttime and all the girls were wondering what was going until Harry started to speak.

"Grab hands girls, I'm going to take us to what I want to show you all," said Harry grabbing Kitten's hand. All the other girls joined hands as well before Harry teleported everyone away.

The girls were surprised when they were no longer standing in the woods, but in front of a very large mansion.

"Come on, the house is only for show what you really need to see is the back yard," said Harry before leading the way behind the house. The girls hurried and followed him anxious to see what he was going to show the. When they finally caught up with him, they were amazed at what they were seeing. The back yard, if it could be called that, was more like a hundred acres of many different environments.

"Oh my gosh," said Gardvoyeur in awe and disbelief.

"How is this even possible?" said Rose in awe.

"Well, I used my magic to open a pocket dimension where I created an ecosystem that houses every type of habitat there is for you all and any future pokegirls," said Harry before signaling for them to follow him. They followed him, but were still amazed by what they were seeing. Harry led them over to some type of machine.

"Now there are many of these machines set up in every habitat and I'm going to tell you why. You can use this machine to get to different habitats instantly and all you have to do is click on one of the buttons for the habitat you want to go on and it will teleport you there," said Harry before pressing a button and the whole group was taken to a an entirely different area. This new area brought them to a stream that had a beautiful waterfall and surround by trees. Dewthong and Dratitnair instantly squealed before removing their clothes and diving straight into the water.

"This is great master," yelled Dewthong with a huge smile on her face as she swam in the water.

"Is this place sunny all the time?" asked Rose as she removed her clothes as well and found a nice place to curl up in the sun.

"No, it is just sunny now so you all could see the habitats better. Time will flow normally here after we leave and next time you come back the days will go by just like in the real world," said Harry as he watched Kitten curl up right next to Rose. Rose wrapped her nine tails around Kitten and drew the girl closer to her body.

"This is a most wonderful gift master," said Gardvoyeur hugging Harry from behind.

"I think it is the least I can to repay you all for the great company you all provide me everyday," said Harry.

"You know I never wanted to be tamed by a human, but I am glad that you are the one who tamed me and not some other trainer," said Gardvoyeur with a serene smile.

"That feeling is mutual," said Harry as he sat down with Gardvoyeur in his lap and watched his girls enjoy themselves.

* * *

**Break**

The next day Harry was traveling with Dewthong and Rose at his side and he was actually regretting choosing both of them. The two were huge teases and they continuously tried to do whatever possible to get a rise out of him. Unfortunately, for them Harry had ways to deal with them both of them and would be paying them back later for messing with his hormones.

"I don't like the grin on his face," said Rose.

"He's going to get us back badly, I can feel it," said Dew.

"Oh yes, you'll find it quite impossible to orgasm for the next few days," laughed Harry at the horrified looks on the girl's faces.

"Payback is so much fun," said Harry before running off before the girls could try to force him to remove the charm he cast. The girls chased him for a good ten minutes before they caught up with him and tackled him to the ground. Harry instantly grabbed both girls and started to tickle then until they begged him to stop. He then lay down next to them and they watched the clouds for a bit.

"Something is coming," said Harry getting up quickly. The girls got up as well and stood in front of Harry protectively. A few seconds later a Bone-her came crashing out the bushes and fell to the ground hard. Bone-her wore a skull mask over their face when they did battle and carried around a bone weapon that they used to deliver strong hits to their opponents. This Bone-her was about 5'2" with brown hair that went down to her mid back. She had a very good figure and you could see the muscles on her that showed just how good in shape she was. Her bust was about a large A-cup and she had a nice small round butt.

Harry wasn't concerned with these things at the moment because what he saw was a very beat up and bloody pokegirl that needed help. Before he could go help her, two other pokegirls came bursting out of the woods and surround the pokegirl. Not too long after, two men wearing black outfits with a large red R on their shirts came bursting out of the woods as well.

"Seems we finally caught up to the feisty bitch," said one of the men with an evil grin. Bone-her just gave a defiant look before collapsing to the ground unconscious due to blood loss.

"Hem-hem, over here boys," said Harry clearing his throat. Both the men and their pokegirls turned to face him.

"Yeah, I'm afraid you're not going to get any closer to that pokegirl. This is the only warning I will give before I have to use force," said Harry seriously. Both men just looked at each other before they started to laugh.

"Boy do you realize who we are? No one talks to Team Rocket that way and gets away with it. Hound-hump use shadow ball," yelled the man. The pokegirl next to him launched a shadow ball at Harry, but he didn't even look worried at all.

"Dewthong use ice beam," said Harry calmly before his pokegirl launched a powerful ice beam that overpowered the shadow ball attack and nailed not only the hound-hump, but the Rocket member as well. They went crashing into a tree and both were not knocked unconscious.

"You'll pay for that you bastard. Whore-yena use roar to paralyze them in fear," yelled the second Rocket member. The pokegirl used roar, but it seemed to be the wrong move to use. Roar only works on pokemon at the same level or weaker then it and both of Harry's pokemon were stronger the Rocket members. If he wasn't so arrogant he would've realized that and used a better tactic.

"Rose use fire blast," said Harry. Rose launched a power fire blast that easily knocked out the foolish Rocket member and his pokegirl. Harry then banished the Rocket members and their pokegirls to where they would be bothering anyone ever again. He then walked over to where the Bone-her was passed out and kneeled down next to her.

"She has a couple of broken ribs, a minor concussion, and has many cuts and bruises," said Harry while examining her.

"Can you heal her?" asked Rose.

"Yes, just don't interrupt me," said Harry before positioning his hands directly over the Bone-her and started to use his magic to heal her.

* * *

**Break**

Bone-her woke up slowly and started to look around to see where she was. She tried to sit up, but found out her muscles were still too sore so she stayed down. As she was wondering where she was, she heard moaning sounds and turned to see around five pokegirls getting pleased by their trainer. She shifted her body to get a good look and started to watch them. By the time it was over, she was amazed the human had such stamina and was able to wear out all those pokegirls. The scary thing was he still seemed to be full of energy.

'My trainer couldn't even last half the time this trainer does and he was much smaller,' thought Bone-her getting wet at that thought.

"I see you are awake," said Harry staring at the Bone-her.

"Yes, I suppose you are going to tame me now," said Bone-her trying to hide her surprise at being caught awake. Harry just tossed some food at the girl before taking a seat near the campfire.

"What is this?" asked Bone-her confused.

"It is food, now eat up because you need your energy to get back at full health," said Harry.

"Is this some kind of joke?" asked Bone-her giving him a glare.

"I am not going to tame you unless you want me to or you become feral and attack my girls and me. You are free to go at anytime, but I thought you would like some food before you left," said Harry. The pokegirl was shocked at hearing this and couldn't believe he really wasn't going to tame her unless she wanted him too.

"Thank you," said Bone-her before taking some of the food and eating it. Harry just smiled before saying goodnight to Bone-her.

* * *

**Break**

Next day, Harry was walking with Kitten and Dratitnair when he sensed a presence from behind him.

"You can come out, I know you are there," said Harry turning around. Bone-her emerged from the woods and gave Harry a look that said she was curious to know how he knew she was there.

Harry just smiled at Bone-her and took a good look at her. She was very beautiful with nice smooth milky brown skin that was visible now that she no longer had any bruises or cuts. Bone-her noticed harry checking her out and smile at him before she decided to talk.

"I came to take you up on your offer," said Bone-her before putting on her bone mask and drawing her bone weapon.

"Is that so?" asked Harry amused.

"Yes, but you must defeat me in battle first," said Bone-her.

"You have yourself a deal. Kitten you ready for battle?" said Harry. Kitten just nodded her head before stepping in front of Harry and getting on all fours.

"Let's begin," said Bone-her before throwing her bone at Kitten.

"Dodge it and use quick attack," said Harry. Kitten dodged the boomerang attack and took off at high speeds towards Bone-her. Bone-her managed to dodge some of the attack, but was hit with a tail whip as Kitten ran past her. Kitten was forced to dodge another boomerang attack, but ended up taking a head-butt to the stomach after she dodged.

"Use agility then fury swipes," said Harry. The combination attack worked perfectly because Bone-her couldn't keep up with Kitten's speed at all. Harry noticed Bone-her about to use focus energy and knew he had to end the fight before she finished the attack.

"Use iron tail now," said Harry. Lucky for him, Kitten was able to get the hit in before Bone-her powered up all the way. Harry then recalled Dratitnair and hoped she understood. He then walked up to the fallen pokegirl and removed her mask before he started to heal her. Once she was all healed, Harry started to under and spread Bone-her's legs wide open.

"Take me master," said Bone-her right before Harry plunged into her. Bone-her scream in pain and pleasure at having such a large cock in her before she started to use her hands to play with her breasts. Harry started to pump harder and faster into Bone-her causing her to cum and shake in pleasure. He then decided to switch to a different position and put one of her legs on his shoulders and started to fuck her sideways.

"Oh, you feel so good," said Bone-her panting heavily. Kitten decided to join the fun, positioned her pussy over Bone-her mouth while she put her mouth at her pussy, and started to lick her clit and Harry's cock while he fucked her.

"Eat her out," said Harry as he continued to fuck Bone-her. Bone-her started to eat out Kitten and soon all of them were moaning in pleasure. After causing Bone-her to cum two more times he finally came in her triggering Bone-her to orgasm harder then she ever had before. She past out from the pleasure and didn't even feel Kitten sucking the cum out of her pussy as Harry withdrew his cock.

"Me now master," said Kitten spreading her pussy lips open for Harry. Harry just smiled before he went over to her and started to fuck her as well.

* * *

**Break**

Three hours later, after Harry had finished with the taming of his new pokegirl, he was now back to traveling with Dratitnair and Dewthong at his side.

"So how was she?" asked Dewthong with a sly smirk.

"She was wonderful, just like the rest of you," said Harry with a smirk. Dewthong just pouted knowing that he wasn't giving her any details on purpose.

"I wish you would have let me participate master," said Dratitnair feigning to be hurt.

"I promise to make it up to you later," said Harry before giving Drat a gentle kiss on the lips.

"I will hold you to that master," said Drat with a huge grin.

"I never get to have any fun," said Dew pouting. Harry started to massage her shoulders before he whispered in her ear.

"Don't worry I will do something special for you too," whispered Harry before grabbing her chest and squeezing them causing Dew to moan. He then released her and continued walking. Harry felt Dew giving him a glare at leaving her high and dry and just smiled before he started to whistle a tune.

"Got to admit, he does know how to keep us wanting for more," said Drat coming up from behind Dew.

"Yes, he sure the hell does," said Dew before running to catch up with Harry.

The group had been walking for a couple hours now and had finally come upon a city.

"Pewter City, interesting," said Harry reading the sign.

"If they have a gym here can we try and get a badge master?" asked Drat.

"Sure, and maybe I'll do something nice for you all if you manage to win," said Harry smiling before walking off to the nearest pokemon center. It didn't take long for Harry and his girls to reach the pokemon center because it was one of the largest buildings. He recalled his pokegirls before entering the building and then walked into the poke center. Like most people who walked through the building, the first thing Harry noticed was the beautiful and sexy Nurse Joy.

Nurse Joy was a pokegirl just like the rest of the girls in her family and like all other pokegirls, she enjoyed showing off her body. She had large double D breasts that were practically bursting from her tight pink tank top. Her extremely short skirt showed off her long luscious legs. The skirt tended to ride up to her hips when she bent or walked allowing people to see her shaved pussy and nicely shaped ass.

"Hello how may I help you?" asked Joy with a smile.

"I was wondering if you could tell if this town had a gym leader or not," said Harry walking up to the counter.

"Yes we do, the Pewter City gym is located a few blocks from here," said Joy.

"Thank you very much," said Harry about to turn away.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" asked Joy leaning on the counter and meshing her chest together. Harry was tempted to accept her offer, but knew his girls would be upset if he got sidetracked.

"Maybe some other time," said Harry before leaving. Joy just pouted and hoped he would come back after the gym battle.

It didn't take long before Harry reached the poke gym and he was impressed by the type of arena he would be battling in.

"Welcome, I am Flint the temporary gym leader of Pewter City," said a voice across from Harry.

"I wish to challenge you," said Harry staring at the man.

"I accept, it will be a 3 on 3 battle and the first person to have all three pokegirls knocked out loses," said Flint before releasing his first pokegirl.

Screw-a-dude came out to battle as Flint's first pokegirl choice. Harry then released his first pokegirl and he had chose Dratitnair.

"Use rock throw," said Flint. His pokegirl then slammed her hands into the ground, lifted up a huge boulder, and tossed it at Drat.

"Dodge it and use water gun," said Harry. Drat easily dodged the huge boulder and then launched a water gun attack.

"Harden, then use tackle," said Flint. His pokegirl used harden to reduce the damage from the water gun attack and then charged towards Drat. Harry noticed that just because harden reduced the damage from the attack, that it still managed to hurt the pokegirl and her movements were now a little big sluggish.

"Take the hit and then use slam," said Harry. Drat took the tackle attack full force, but before got knocked to the ground, she grabbed the other girl's arms and flipped her over her head and slammed her to the ground. Harry watched Drat pull off the slam and then jump back to distance herself. He started to regret having her take the tackle attack because he saw her holding her stomach in pain and she was having trouble breathing.

'I forgot that her opponent has extra strength due to her being a rock type pokegirl,' thought Harry grimly as he watched the dust settle. When the dust cleared, Screw-a-dude was lying on the ground knocked out.

"Return," said Flint.

"Drat are you ok or do you need to rest?" asked Harry.

"I'm fine master," said Drat regaining control over her breathing.

"Go Blow-him," said Flint releasing his second pokegirl. This pokegirl was the final evolved form of Screw-a-dude and a hard rock shell surrounded her body. It only shed that shell when it was around it's tamer and that way none saw her body, but her trainer.

"Use roll out," said Flint.

"Drat, hurry and freeze all of the ground with ice beam," said Harry. Drat jumped up in the air just in time to dodge the roll out attack and started to use ice beam to freeze the whole arena. It took a lot of her power to use ice beam so much, but in the end, it would be worth it. Unfortunately, using all those ice beams completely drained Drat for a few seconds after she landed and was unable to dodge her opponent's next attack.

"Use roll out one more time," said Flint. His pokegirl complied and used roll out again, but it was much slower because of not being used to rolling on an icy surface.

'What is he planning? He must know that he will not be able to deliver on direct hit using roll out with the field frozen over,' thought Harry. Drat was still trying to regain her energy when she saw her opponent closing in on her. She was about to dodge the attack when something unexpected happen.

"Stop your attack and use explosion," said Flint to the shock of Harry.

'At that range Drat could be seriously hurt or killed,' thought Harry.

"Use endure and safeguard now Drat!" yelled Harry before a huge blast of energy exploded from Blow-him. Harry anxiously waited for the dust to clear and when it did, he breathed a deep sigh of relief. It seemed Drat was able to pull off the two attacks just in time and was only knocked out next to Flint's pokegirl.

"Return," said both men.

"That was a dirty move," said Harry glaring at the man.

"They are just pokegirls, you can always catch another," said Flint before releasing his last pokegirl for battle.

"Go Sand-screw," said Flint before releasing his last pokegirl.

"Dewthong come out," said Harry mad at what the man had said.

"Use earthquake," said Flint.

"Stop that attack by using attract," said Harry. Dew instantly started to release pheromones that stopped Sand-screw from attacking by increasing her lust. Sand-screw was in a lustful daze and was unprepared for the next attack.

"Finish this battle with a aurora beam," said Harry. Dew launched her most powerful attack and it nailed the other pokegirl and drove her straight back into her trainer. They both went sailing into the back wall and were knocked out instantly at hitting the wall that hard.

"Ever endanger my girls like that again and I will do a lot worse," said Harry before summoning a gym badge and returning Dewthong to her pokeball. Harry the calmly walked out of the gym building not caring if the gym leader was ok or not.

* * *

**Break**

It had been a couple of days since Harry's battle at Pewter City and he now found himself wandering around Mount Moon. He could honestly say that he was getting tired of fighting off the many bat pokegirls that seemed to overpopulate the place. The only good thing that had happened so far was he was able to catch and tame a Paras. It was a bug type pokegirl, Harry could say that catching, and taming her was the most fun he had in Mount Moon.

"Master, look at those men over there, they carry the same symbol as those who killed my previous trainer," said Bonnie. Bonnie was the name that Harry gave to his Bone-her.

"Hmm, Team Rocket is what I believe they called themselves," said Harry.

"What are they doing here?" asked Gardvoyeur.

"Use boomerang to knock out the one on the right, while Gard uses hypnosis to take out the one on the left," said Harry. Bonnie didn't need to be told twice before she threw her bone weapon as hard as she could at the rocket member. Gard just teleported behind the other rocket member and easily took him out with hypnosis. Harry used his magic to bind and gags the members before the trio headed on their way.

"Nice boomerang attack, your accuracy has increased drastically," said Harry. Bonnie just blushed before she thanked him for the compliment.

"I have been using Kitten as target practice and trying to hit someone as fast as her does help with my accuracy," said Bonnie.

"She has become unnaturally fast and I think she has so that she can annoy us," said Gard.

"Hey, no insulting my cat, while I am around. She isn't annoying she is just playful," said Harry indignantly.

"Whatever you say master," said Gard rolling her eyes. Bonnie just put her hands to her mouth to hide her laughter from Harry while he glared at Gard.

"Just for that I am going to force you to play with Kitten all day next time you are with her," said Harry smirking. Gard just groaned before giving Harry a puppy-eye look, which he tried so hard to ignore, but in the end just couldn't and caved.

"Fine, I forgive you and you don't have to be Kitten's slave for the day," grumbled Harry causing Gard to smirk in victory.

"You're much too easy master," giggled Bonnie.

"Yeah, but I can't help it. I just seem to have a soft spot for you girls," said Harry grinning sheepishly.

"What's that up ahead?" asked Gard pointing at some funny looking rocks up ahead.

"Hmm, let's go see," said Harry curious. Before the trio could examine what was so special about the rocks, a crazy looking man came out of nowhere threatening them to stay away from his precious fossils.

"Stay back, they are my pokegirls. Go find your own," said the man, whom was about to draw a pokeball. Harry cast a stunning spell at the man before he could release a pokegirl. The spell hit the man on his chest knocking him unconscious as soon as it hit.

"Aw, I wanted to battle," frowned Bonnie.

"I'll make it up to you by letting you fighting the next gym leader we come upon," said Harry examining the pokegirls who seemed to be in hibernation.

"Find out anything interesting master?" asked Gard curious.

"Actually, I did. It seems that these are not just regular pokegirls, but they are two ancient pokegirls who have been put in hibernation," said Harry picking up each egg to get a better look.

"Does that mean they will eventually wake up or is it permanent?" asked Bonnie.

"Yes, but it seems that they can only be woken by an outside interference. Let me use my magic to remove the natural stasis they seemed to have been put in so that will wake up in the future," said Harry before running his hands over each pokegirl. The pokegirls lit up from the spells he cast on them before Harry banished both pokegirls to his pocket world in a habitat where each will grow properly.

"I sent them to the other girls to care for until they wake," said Harry.

"You know they will only attack the other girls if you are not there to tame them when they awake," said Bonnie.

"Yes, which is why I used my magic to automatically recognize me as there master when they awake," said Harry smirking before continuing on his way.

"You always seem to think of everything master," said Gard with a smile.

"I think it will be fun to have some ancient pokegirls in your harem master. They may know some powerful techniques that have been forgotten and teach them to us," said Bonnie hopefully.

"I must say it is comforting to see that not all my girls have sex on their mind," said Harry patting Bonnie on the head causing the girl to blush.

"I resent that, I do not always think about sex," said Gard sticking her nose in the air.

"Of course you don't, you just think of more creative ways to have sex instead of just wanting to get rode every second," laughed Harry causing Gard to blush heavily.

"It seems I'm not the only easy one," said Harry with a smirk.

"Must you always tease us master?" asked Bonnie feigning hurt.

"Oh no, you aren't going to make me feel guilty over having some fun, not when you all are always teasing me at every opportunity," said Harry ignoring the cute looks that each of his girls were giving him.

"We'll get you later," said Gard with an evil grin.

"Oh look, the exit to the cave," said Harry trying to change the subject.

"Master, you know you can't make us forget that easily," said Bonnie with a smirk.

"Insolent girls," grumbled Harry before he yelped in pain as each girl smacked him in on the arm.

"So cruel to your master," said Harry mocking pain.

"Come on master, I'm tired of being in this cave," said Gard dragging him with her as she picked up the pace.

* * *

**Break**

The trio had finally made it out of the cave and was now traveling on a dirt worn path. Lucky for them they made it out of the cave while the sun was still out otherwise they may have had to camp right outside the entrance or risk getting lost.

"Never really like the sun too much, I was always more of a nighttime girl," said Bonnie.

"Yes, and your also a loner too," said Gard.

"Nothing wrong with liking a little solitude," said Harry understanding.

"You would say that when the rest of us can't find either of you two because you are to busy screwing her in some cave," said Gard with a knowing smirk. Bonnie blushed heavily while Harry just laughed at the comment.

"Guess the secret is out," said Harry smiling.

"Oh look, we reached the next city," said Bonnie changing the subject.

"Cerulean City, I hear their gym leader is a female pure human," said Harry.

"My previous trainer said something about her using only water pokemon," said Bonnie.

"Interesting, so that would make her most likely an all out offensive type," said Harry.

"Who will you use to battle her master?" asked Gard.

"Well, I promise Bon she could fight in the next gym battle so she'll be my first choice. Would you like to battle as well?" asked Harry.

"I really not, but if you want me to I will master," replied Gard.

"You don't have to battle unless you want to. I will not force you," said Harry. Gard gave Harry a quick kiss in thanks before leaning her head on his shoulder.

"You should probably use Drat in the battle as well master. She has been feeling like she failed you ever since she was knocked out in her first gym battle," said Bonnie softly. Harry was surprised at hearing that and made a mental note to talk to Drat about it later when he next saw her.

"Thank you for letting me know that I will talk to her later, now I need to return you two return," said Harry using his pokeball to return both of his girls.

* * *

**Break**

Harry had just arrived at the Cerulean City gym and was impressed by the building. The insides was just impressive as well and he found himself amazed by the many water pokegirls that were at the gym.

"A female trainer able to keep all these pokegirls satisfied and not turn against her, is most impressive," said Harry.

"Excuse me, may I help you with anything?" asked a voice. Harry turned to see a very beautiful girl that looked about a year younger then himself.

"Yes, I was hoping to challenge the gym leader for a badge," said Harry.

"Oh, well I'm Misty and I am the gym leader," said Misty with a confident smirk.

"Well then, I would like to challenge you to a battle," said Harry.

"I accept, follow me and I'll take us to where we will battle," said Misty leading the way. Harry followed after her and just admired the few.

'Not bad, for not being a pokegirl. Aw shit, being in this world has turned me into a huge pervert,' thought Harry with a sigh.

Ten minutes later, Harry and Misty were standing on opposite sides of a water battlefield.

"This will be a 2 on 2 elimination match," said Misty releasing her first pokegirl.

"Go Gol-fuck," said Misty.

"Dewthong come out," said Harry releasing Dew. The two pokegirls stared each other down or in Dew's case just stared at the other pokegirl bored.

"Dew could you look a little more excited?" sighed Harry.

"I will later when I get you to myself for beating this pokegirl," said Dew winking at him.

"It seems you don't know how to keep your pokegirls in line, pity. Gol dive into the water," said Misty. Dew got angry at the insult to her master as was about to attack Misty, but Harry told her to stand down.

"Calm down Dew, we will make her regret for underestimating us," said Harry calming Dew down.

"Gol, use water gun now," said Misty. Gol jumped out of the water behind Dew and launched a water gun attack at the pokegirl.

"Dew dodge that attack and freeze the water with ice beam before Gol goes back underwater," said Harry. Dew jumped in the air dodging the attack and then launched a powerful ice beam, that froze all of the water in a sheet of ice.

"Ah, so you are the trainer that wiped the floor with Flint," said Misty in realization.

"I'm curious, how do you know me?" asked Harry curious.

"We gym leaders keep in touch with each other and tell each other when a powerful trainer is headed our way. Flint said something about being beaten by a trainer who froze his entire arena in solid ice," said Misty.

"It's a good strategy," said Harry shrugging.

"Maybe against a rock type trainer, but against me it won't work," said Misty as her pokegirl started to walk on the ice without any problems.

"Use hydro pump and destroy the ice," yelled Misty.

"Won't work," said Harry before the pokegirl launched a powerful hydro pump attack. Instead of the attack destroying the ice, it merely bounced off the ice and rebounded right at the pokegirl.

"Finish this fight with aurora beam," said Harry. Gol was to busy dodging the rebounded hydro pump it wasn't able to dodge the aurora beam and took a direct hit, knocking it out instantly.

"How?" stuttered Misty.

"Never underestimate an opponent. Return Dewthong," said Harry before returning his pokegirl.

"You're right I shouldn't have underestimated you, so get ready for my next pokegirl. Go Poli-gag," said Misty releasing her next pokegirl.

"Come on out Bon," said Harry releasing Bonnie.

"A ground type, you are either foolish or just over-confident," said Misty before having her pokegirl use water gun.

"Use boomerang," said Harry. Bonnie threw her bone club at the other pokegirl and then jumped out of the way to dodge the water gun attack.

"Dodge it and use bubble beam," said Misty.

"Get close and use focus punch," said Harry. Bonnie easily dodged the bubble beam attack and charged towards her opponent. Right as she got in front of the other pokegirl, Harry and Misty both yelled out another attack.

"Dodge it and use double slap," said Misty.

"Stop you focus punch and get ready to use bone club," said Harry. Poli-Gag was able to score a direct hit on Bonnie with a double slap across each of her breast. Bonnie screamed in pain, but was able to focus at the last second and catch her bone weapon that just came back to her and used it to hit the other pokegirl right on her pussy with it. Poli-Gag screamed in pain and collapsed to the ground knocked out.

"Good job Bonnie, return," said Harry with a smirk.

"Good battle, it looks like you earned this badge," said Misty before returning her pokegirl and then tossing a badge across to Harry. Harry caught the badge and said thanks before taking his leave.

* * *

**Break**

Harry had just won his second badge and decided he would spend the next day resting in his pocket dimension with his girls. So here he was now, laying on the ground watching his girls in their natural habitats as he enjoyed the day.

"Mm, master what are you thinking about?" asked Pam.

Pam was the Paras pokegirl that he had caught in Mount Moon. She was about 5'3 with long red hair that went down to her mid back. Her skin was silently rougher then his other girls because she was a bug type and she could create different type of pollens. Harry remembered capturing was pretty hard because she had used lust dust on his girls and he was forced to not only tame her, but also have sex with his other two girls as well to knock off the effects of the attack. Her breasts were about a large A-cup and she had a nicely shaped ass that Harry never got tired of staring at, but he could say that of all his girls. What made her stand out most to him were her emerald green eyes that she had. All his other girls had the same color eyes as their hair, but she had the same color eyes as him.

"Just enjoying the day, not really thinking about anything," answered Harry before wrapping his arm around her. She snuggled close to him and started to run her fingers up and down his chest.

"May I please you master?" asked Pam innocently while running her fingers up and down his now erect member. Harry just groaned in pleasure and nodded to her. She took that as her key and started to jack him off gently before lowering her head between his legs. Slowly, she stuck her tongue out and gently started to lick the head of his cock while continuing to jack him off slowly. After a few minutes of teasing the head of his cock, she started to take as much of him in her mouth as she could. Like Kitten, she was still a young pokegirl and she had trouble taking him in her mouth. She was only able to get half of his cock into her mouth before her cheeks were bulging and she had to stop. Harry just looked down and it never failed to turn him on how sexy Kitten and Pam looked with a mouth full of his cock. Pam then started to bob her head and suck him off to the best of her abilities.

Harry lay back enjoying the feeling of her sucking his cock, when he decided that he wanted to taste her as well. He then sat up for a second, grabbed Pam's body, and turned her around so that her pussy was now over his mouth. Pam started to moan in ecstasy when she felt Harry's mouth on her pussy. He slowly started to tease her clit with his tongue while using his fingers to spread her pussy lips wide. Soon, he inserted his tongue into her pussy as deep as he could get it and started to swirl it around in her. Pam just moaned while sucking his cock and started to pick up her pace so that she could have his cum. They kept this up for a good 5 minutes before they both came in each other's mouth. Pam started to choke on all the cum coming out of Harry's cock and was only able to swallow two mouthful's before releasing his cock and letting his cum spray all over her face and hair. Harry on the other hand, had no problem lapping up all of Pam's juices and did so greedily. Once he was done he flipped her over so that her pussy was over his cock and positioned to be in.

Pam slowly started to lower herself on his cock and couldn't help but scream in pleasure as she forced herself to take it all in. Harry was surprised her tight pussy could fit all of him, but didn't complain and started to bounce her up and down on his cock. He enjoyed watching her breasts bounce up and down as he pounded away into her. Pam's face and hair may have been covered in cum, but the look of pleasure on her face could be seen for miles. For the next twenty minutes, Pam came multiple times before Harry finally released his cum inside her tight pussy. His cumin caused her to have one final earth shattering orgasm that caused her to collapse on his chest breathing heavily.

Harry slowly lifted Pam off his cock and laid her down on the ground gently. He watched as his cum leaked out of her pussy and ran down her legs and couldn't help, but get turned on.

"Did I please you master?" asked Pam softly still breathing heavily.

"You pleased me very much, now rest," said Harry before kissing her forehead. Pam just mumbled something incoherent before passing out from exhaustion. Harry then went to find his other girls and see if they wouldn't mind helping him with his raging hard on.

* * *

**Break**

It had been a week since Harry got his second badge and he was now on his way to the next city. He didn't have any of his girls out with him this time because he wanted to enjoy his walk today and he knew his girls would only tease and turn him on.

'I love them, but today I want to enjoy nature,' thought Harry with a smile. He knew he would have to make it up to them, but he didn't mind. Unfortunately, today would not be the day that Harry would be able to enjoy nature because he was about to run into some trouble.

"Get back here you whores," yelled a voice from behind Harry. Harry turned around to see a pokewoman and a pokegirl running from a couple of biker looking men.

"Just my luck," sighed Harry. Harry turned around and waited for the pokewoman and girl to run past him before he would do anything. The pokewoman noticed a man watching them and decided to shout for help.

"Help, please help us," yelled the woman hoping that Harry wouldn't walk away. Harry merely smiled at them before he disappeared and reappeared next to the females.

"Hang on tight," said Harry before grabbing both females and teleporting them behind the bikers.

"What the hell?" shouted a biker.

"Where did they go boss?" asked another.

"Over here fellows," said Harry waving at the bikers who were all in shock that he was now behind them with the females they were chasing.

"How?" stuttered all of them.

"Sorry guys, but I don't condone violence so I'm going to have to put an end to it. Sweet dreams," said Harry before knocking them all out with a blast of magic. The pokewoman and girl just stared at Harry in awe as he turned to face them.

"Hello, are you two ok?" asked Harry kneeling on the ground to get a good look at the two females.

The pokewoman seemed to be a bunny type pokegirl. She had long straight pink ears and her hands and feet were covered in fur. The woman was about 5'9", had scratches, and bruises all over. Even though she was beat up, Harry could easily tell that she was very beautiful. She had double D size breasts, long smooth legs, and pink hair that went down to her waist. Her ass was nice, round, and looked to be very firm with a cute little bunny tail on her behind.

The pokegirl with her, seemed to be the same type of pokegirl and if Harry had to guess, he would say she was probably her daughter. She was about the same size and age as Kitten, but was more filled out then her. Her breasts were at least C-cup, but on her small figure they seemed so much bigger then they were. Like her mother she had pink bunny ears, tail, and hair.

'When she gets older she'll be just as beautiful or more so as her mother,' thought Harry before clearing his mind and focusing on the matter at hand.

"Thank you so much," said the woman before glomping Harry. Harry just tried to keep himself from falling before patting the woman on the back and saying everything was ok. After a few minutes, both mother and daughter had calmed down and Harry decided to ask them what happened.

"Ok, I want you both to lie down so that I can heal your wounds," said Harry. Both females gave him a weird looks before they complied and lied down on the ground. Harry then put a hand over each of them and slowly started to use his magic to cure all the cuts and bruises that they had received. It only took a few minutes to heal them and when Harry was done both mother and daughter got up and were amazed that they were now perfectly fine.

"Wow, that was awesome mister," said the pokegirl with eyes full of amazement.

"I'm grateful for everything you have done, what would you like me to do in return for you?" asked the woman bowing her head in submission. Harry was confused at first until he remembered that pokewoman were just as oppressed as pokegirls and she was obviously expecting him to seek her body as a reward. He decided that was enough of that and lifted her chin so that she was looking him the eyes, before he smiled and answered her.

"A simple thank you is enough for me," said Harry sincerely.

"What?" asked the woman confused.

"I have no intention of taking advantage of you or your daughter. You are now free to go," said Harry before turning and walking away. He didn't get far before the pokegirl grabbed his leg to stop him.

"Wait, don't leave," said the pokegirl sad. Harry just smiled at the girl, it was obvious she had developed a crush. He new pokegirls that were raised in family environment tended to be sold off or seek mates as soon as possible, but he didn't expect the girl to already see his as a potential master.

"I'll make you deal, if you can get your mother to cook me a nice meal, then I'll stay. Ok?" said Harry before kneeling down so he was at eye-level. The girl just smiled before racing over to her mother and begging her to make some food for the three of them.

'This man is so much different then any other trainer that I have met before. He obviously knows that my daughter and I are at his mercy, yet he doesn't take advantage of it,' thought the pokewoman in disbelief.

"Ok hun, I will make us some lunch," said the woman with a smile. The girl just squealed in delight before running over to tell Harry the good news.

"Your daughter says that you are willing to make me something to eat, I am very grateful,:" said Harry smiling at the woman while the little pokegirl started to ask him a bunch of questions.

"My name is Pink and that is my daughter Hina," said the woman before bowing.

"The name is Harry," said Harry returning the bow.

"If you follow me this way, we have a little cottage where we live and I will prepare some food for us," said Pink before leading the way.

"All right, so Hina do you want me to carry you?" said Harry bending down. Hina just nodded vigorously before jumping on his back and wrapping her arms around his neck and legs around his waist.

"Ha-ha, let's go," yelled Hina. Pink just smiled at the two as they laughed and couldn't help but think that Harry would make a good master for her daughter.

'Maybe I can convince him to take her with him when he leaves,' thought Pink.

Getting to the cottage only took an hour of walking and when they got there, it was worth it. It wasn't a big place or fancy, but it had the homely feel of the Burrow and Harry couldn't help but smile.

"Hey how old are you?" asked Hina curiously.

"I don't know, I stopped aging a long time ago," said Harry before he started to tickle the girl like he did when he played with Kitten

"Ha-ha-ha no stop ha-ha-ha," laughed Hina.

"Master Harry what do you mean you stopped aging? You look to be around 16 or 17 to me," said Pink confused.

"I stopped aging at 17 after I hit my magical puberty," said Harry casually.

"Wait how old would you estimate that you are then?" asked Pink curiously.

"Hmm, I would have to say around 300 years old, give or take a few years," said Harry shrugging.

"Wow you're an old man," laughed Hina.

"I'm still young enough to beat a girl like you silly," said Harry with a smirk.

"No way, let's race to prove it," challenged Hina staring Harry down.

'300 years old?' thought Pink shocked.

"You're on and if you win I'll give you anything you want," said Harry.

"Deal," yelled Hina.

"Ready, set, GO," yelled Harry taking off with Hina hot on his heels. Pink just laughed before she went into her home and started to cook up a meal for them all.

Twenty minutes later, Hina and Harry arrived back at the cottage panting heavily, but with smiles on their faces.

"I won," yelled Hina.

"Yes you did," said Harry before he fell to the ground on his back. He started to look up at the sky when he felt something land on his chest. Looking down he saw Hina curled up on his side with her head resting on his chest.

"You are a good girl Hina," said Harry petting her ears.

"Thank you master," said Hina softly as she enjoyed the petting of her ears.

"What did you say?" asked Harry looking down at her.

"Harry, Hina, lunch is ready," yelled Pink. Hina instantly got up and ran inside before Harry could question her more. Harry just shook his head before he followed her inside the house.

"Have a seat and I'll have your food out in a second," said Pink. Harry took a seat at the table right next to Hina, which caused her to smile widely at him. Not long after, Pink came out with three plates of food and she served everyone.

"This tastes great," said Harry before eating some more food off his plate.

"Thank you," said Pink blushing at the praise. The rest of the meal continued without any problems where Harry made small talk with Pink, while he told Hina some funny stories.

An hour later, Harry had finished the meal and just finished helping Pink clean the dishes.

"Well thank you again for your hospitality, but it seems it is time for me to go," said Harry bowing in thanks to Pink before heading outside.

"Don't leave please," cried Hina grabbing onto Harry.

"Oh I'll come back and visit every now and then," said Harry kneeling down to hug the girl.

"I want you to stay with mother and I, you said you would give me anything I wanted if I won that race so I choose that you have to stay," cried Hina.

"Take her with you please. She has formed a bond with you and I would be honored if you would become her tamer," said Pink smiling. Harry just gave Pink a hard look before he looked back to Hina.

"Is that what you want, to be one of my pokegirls?" asked Harry. Hina wiped the tears away from her eyes and nodded her head vigorously before she kissed Harry hard on the lips. Harry returned the kiss and when they broke apart, he could see the lust in her eyes. He picked Hina up, carried her over to one of the chairs, and sat down with her in his lap.

"I'll leave you two be," said Pink about to leave.

"Stay and watch," said Harry. Pink didn't know why, but she felt compelled to listen and stay to watch what would happen between the two.

Harry started to run his hands up and down Hina's body causing the girl to moan and quiver in pleasure. His hands came to rest on her large breast and he started to gently massage them.

"Mm, master it feels so good," moaned Hina getting extremely wet. Harry then started to pinch and pull on her nipples causing the girl to moan even louder. He then lowered his left hand down to her pussy and started to gently finger her.

"Oh!" gasped Hina bucking her hips into his hand. Harry kept up his ministration and eventually the girl came hard all over his hand. He then banished his clothes so that his cock was now standing proud from in between her legs. Pink gasped at seeing the size of his cock and started to become even wetter then she was. Harry grabbed Hina's legs and lifted her up before gently lowering her onto his cock. Hina cried out in pain and pleasure as she was impaled onto Harry's cock.

"My god you're so tight," growled Harry. It felt like his cock was being squeezed of its life, but he loved the feeling. He could only get half his cock into the girl because he didn't want to hurt her too much. Once he got halfway in he couldn't stop himself from pounding into her fast and rough. Hina didn't seem to mind and just continued to allow Harry to bounce her up and down his cock as much as he wanted.

"I'm cumin!" yelled Hina before she came hard onto Harry's cock. Harry just grunted at how her pussy was gripping his cock even harder, but continued to pump the girl even more. Hina managed to cum three more times before Harry came hard into the girl causing her to have one last earth shattering orgasm. The girl then went limp in Harry's lap and he gently lifted her off his cock and carried her to her room. When he came back he noticed Pink on the ground fingering herself.

"Let me help you with that," said Harry before putting his head between her legs and biting down on her clit causing the woman to cum right away. Harry then climbed onto her chest and position his cock between her huge breasts.

"Use her breasts to suck me off," said Harry. Pink instantly put her hands on each side of her breasts and started to use them to pump Harry's cock. She sucked and licked on the head every time it came close to her mouth. Harry started to buck his hips and moaning in pleasure. It wasn't too long before he came all over her pretty face and cover her in his cum. Pink was amazed at how much cum came out of him and tried her best to get as much as she could in her mouth.

"Still got plenty more to do," said Harry picking her up and bending her over the kitchen table. Pink stuck her ass out and gave Harry a good view of her dripping pussy and tight ass. He got himself positioned and then rammed his whole cock into her dripping pussy.

"Ah, so big!" yelled Pink before she started to meet Harry's thrust for thrust. Pink was in heaven at how good Harry felt inside her and started to use some skills she picked up early in her life to make him feel pleasure as well.

"How are you doing that with your pussy?" asked Harry not believing she was able to control her pussy muscles so well that she was actually pumping his cock with her pussy.

"I was raised as a (moan) brothel pokegirl, (moan) I learned how to properly (moan) please me in any position," moaned Pink before she came all over Harry's cock. Harry then flipped her over so that her back was lying down on the table. He put her legs over his shoulders and started to pump into her pussy harder and faster then ever. Her largest breasts bounced up and down uncontrollably as he pounded into the woman.

"I see, I take it once you became pregnant you ran so your daughter wouldn't have same life?" grunted Harry continuing to pound into the woman.

"Yes, I am nothing but a disgrace for disobeying my tamers," said Pink about to cry. Harry just stopped what he was doing before he bent down and wiped away her tears.

"Shhhh, you are not a disgrace and I won't be taking your daughter from you," said Harry before he slowly started to pump into her again.

"You must, you are her master now," moaned Pink.

"What I mean is that you will be coming with us," said Harry smiling.

"What, but I'm not a pokegirl, I'm a pokewoman why would you want me?" asked Pink in disbelief.

"You are beautiful and I would be honored if you joined me on my journey," said Harry picking up the pace. Pink arched her back in pleasure and started to moan even louder then before.

"Are you sure?" asked Pink eyes shining with hope.

"Definitely, now cum for me again," grunted Harry picking up the pace even more. A few minutes later both came with earth shattering orgasms and Harry laid his body on top of Pinks.

"That was wonderful, master," said Pink smiling at the last part. Harry just smirked before picking the woman up and carried her to the same room that her daughter was resting. Harry gently kissed both girls on the forehead before he lied down between both of them and wrapped his arms around them both.

'May not have been able to enjoy nature like I wanted, but this was well worth it,' thought Harry with a smile before falling asleep next to the girls.

* * *

**Break**

It has been two days since Harry met Pink and Hina and he could honestly say that everything was going great. Kitten and Hina seemed to get along great and Harry rarely ever saw the two without one another. Pink on the other hand seemed to get along with all the girls greatly, especially Dew who seemed to look to Pink as an idol for her sexual prowess.

"What are you thinking about master?" asked Kitten running up to him with Hina at her side.

"I was thinking about how I am about to get you both for being so cute," said Harry before he started to chase after the two. They just started to giggle and run away from him laughing the whole time. Harry eventually caught up to them and started to tickle them and until they begged him to stop.

"Sometimes you act so much like a child yourself master," said Gard looking down at the group.

"Oh is that so? Well, I'll just have to see if I can find your inner child," said Harry as he calmly stalked towards Gard whom was backing up slowly.

"Master, what are you planning?" asked Gard backing up slowly.

"Time for you to reach your inner child," said Harry before he pounced towards Gard. Gard just dodged him before she started to run away with Harry chasing right after her. Kitten and Hina soon joined in and the four were rolling around on the ground laughing and having a good time.

"It seems Gard isn't as dignified as she believes," said Drat looking down at the four with Dew and Bonnie at her side.

"Oh, go screw yourselves," said Gard trying to hide her smile.

"Maybe later," said Dew with a smirk.

"I knew having all you girls out at once wouldn't be a good idea," said Harry before getting up and helping Kitten, Hina, and Gard up as well.

"Aw, you're so mean master," said Dew rubbing up against Harry.

"Master, you not happy with us?" asked Hina pretending to be hurt.

"Master upset with us?" said Kitten giving Harry the same look.

"Ok, ok I give, just stop looking at me like that," grumbled Harry before Kitten and Hina squealed in delight and gave each other triumphant looks.

"I'm too soft," said Harry putting his hands in his pocket and walking off. The girls just smiled at him and walked besides him.

"So, any idea who the next gym leader is master?" asked Bonnie.

"Actually, I do, I hear he is an electric type user," replied Harry.

"I still wish you would have tamed that pika-girl," said Dew.

"Maybe next time," said Harry. Dew was about to respond to that, but Harry abruptly returned all the girls before she could. Not a second too soon, because a group of trainers just appeared ahead of him. They seemed to be chatting about something, but Harry really didn't care, he was upset because he was forced to recall his girls so suddenly and that they would most likely be upset with him now.

"Hey mister where you headed?" asked one of the boys.

"To Vermillion City over there," said Harry walking right on past the tamers.

"You going to challenge the gym leader?" asked another.

"That I am," answered Harry.

"We're headed that way as well, want to join us?" asked the boy from before.

"Thank you, but I will have to decline," said Harry trying not to be rude. If they were offended, they didn't show it and just ignored Harry from that point on.

Two hours later, Harry had reached Vermillion City and decided to go wandering in the forest near the city before he went to challenge the gym leader. It was a beautiful day in the forest and the woods seemed to be alive. Harry turned himself invisible and enjoyed watching the many different pokegirls in their natural habitat. He must've stayed in the woods for a few hours before he decided to leave and go back to the city.


End file.
